


Count On Me

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Skam girls appreciation week [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: One thing that Chris can never regret doing, though, is choosing that German class out of all the languages she could have chosen, because that way she got to meet Sana.[Or, Sana and Chris are best friends.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth story (already?!) for [girls week](https://skamwlwnet.tumblr.com/post/157746314299/the-skam-wlw-net-presents-the-skam-girls), for the theme "best female friendship". Chris and Sana don't get enough love, like, they are literally the best and I love how Sana is hard and unforgiving but when it comes to Chris she's the best. I love Chris and Sana, I want to see more on them.

Over the course of her life, Chris changed career choice multiple times. When she was in middle school she wanted to be a doctor, then she got in high school, and got really into fabric fashion. And now she’s happily pursuing a career in opera singing, because she’s good at it, she’s a great Lirico-spinto, and singing opera is one thing that’s great for a body like hers.

One thing that Chris can never regret doing, though, is choosing that German class out of all the languages she could have chosen, because that way she got to meet Sana.

Sana was all hard edges and aggressiveness when they met, and Chris still can’t imagine why she decided to be her friend. She wasn’t as educated on things as she is now, and her closest friend at the time was Vilde, who wasn’t… that educated either.

(Vilde and Sana didn’t kick off at all in the beginning. It got better when Chris smacked Vilde across the back of her neck and told her to please read something before asking Sana other cringeworthy stuff, because they couldn’t go on like this.

Vilde did, and then she apologised to Sana looking contrite. It was all good after that.)

Sana did stick to her, and not out of pity, either; Sana kept inviting her to hang out alone, and Sana made inside jokes meant for Chris only when they were with the others, and that time in Hemsedal when she was the only one being part of the prank with Sana still warms her heart.

Sana never treated her differently or like she was a joke because of her body, and she’s still grateful she had her in high school. (And Vilde, of course, but Vilde had her shit to battle with the eating disorder she had, and sometimes didn’t really check what she said in front of Chris.)

And they got to stay friends after high school and well into academic studies—political science for Sana, the _konservatorium_ for Chris—and, even if they saw each other a bit less now, the affection was still there, genuine as ever.

 

***

 

There’s a girl sitting with her at her desk. She usually sits alone, and she doesn’t know what to make about it. The girl is beautiful, in that way that you’re a bit scared of her winged liner and of the fact that she could actually kill you with it, but Chris is not one to get scared easily.

“Hi,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “You’re new here?”

The girl pulls a face. “I’ve been in the same class as you for a month.”

Chris shrugs. “And you’ve never come to greet your amazing neighbour. So I’m doing all the flirting for you.”

The girl purses her lips and looks like she’s trying really hard to conceal a smile. “It’s Sana,” she said, and Chris smiles brightly.

“Chris. Short for Christ, and my birthday is on December 25th.”

Sana snorts. “At least you didn’t make a joke about Chris from the Penetrators, that would have been terrible.”

Chris decides she likes her. “How do you feel about being in a russebus?” She asks, and Sana raises her eyebrow at her.

“We’re first years. Isn’t it a bit early?”

Chris shrugs. “My friend gets really fixated on things, and we’re organising a russebus. Are you in?”

Sana mutters that’s ridiculous and it’s too early for that, but doesn’t say no. Chris smiles.

 

***

 

In the confusion that followed the end of high school, with everybody trying to get their shit together in time for university and Noora having an existential crisis over wanting to go at UiO _but also there was that faculty in Madrid though_ , Sana was the one who went with Chris for her audition at the _Kunsthøgskolen_ and held her hand when she felt her confidence disappear under a layer of stress and nervous sweat.

She took Chris’ face between her hands before it was her turn to sing, and looked at her right in the eyes, told her she could make it, because she was the best singer Sana had ever listened too. And then sent her on stage with a kiss on the forehead, just like a proud mother. Chris was trembling, but the thought of her friend looking at her from the wings gave her strength, and she’s sure she never sang better.

Afterwards, they went out for a hot chocolate, because fuck Chris’ vocal chords, really, she didn’t have to sing anymore for a bit, and she needed chocolate. They both drank it without caring about the moustache, and when Sana told her that the audition went amazing and she was so proud, she did it with a lovely line of chocolate on her upper lip.

Chris didn’t cry just because of that. And also because Sana’s badassery rubbed off on her, but mostly because of that.

She did cry when she got into the school, and she called Sana to tell her, and even if Sana will probably deny this on her deathbed, she can swear she heard Sana’s voice crack at one point.

 

***

 

“How do I look?” Sana is examining her outfit critically, from the top of her hijab to the tip of her feet. She has it down to a t.

“If I were a boy, I would dig that,” Chris says, winks at her, and she rolls her eyes.

“Chris, I’m serious, please.”

“Okay, serious.” She’s gorgeous. She’s wearing a white flower grown over a burgundy headscarf that matches her lipstick, her eyeliner is sharper than ever, and her long black skirt makes her look taller and more imposing, which in itself is always a goal. “You couldn’t be more perfect even if you tried.”

Sana cocks her eyebrow in a _try me_ gesture, and Chris raises her hands. She would probably be more perfect if she tried, because that’s the point with Sana. She never peaks, it’s always a climb towards outdoing herself.

“I just want to be beautiful and fear-inspiring,” says Sana. “Even if Jamilah and I are not friends anymore… it’s always my brother we’re talking about, you know?” She looks a bit insecure, and Chris is grateful for these small moments of weakness she allows herself from time to time.

Eva says softness is radical, but Chris doesn’t think Sana agrees with her, not with everything she has to endure with people criticising every choice she makes. “You look amazing, like you really tried to be beautiful for him, and at the same time you really can’t give a shit about other people's opinions.”

Sana throws her head back and laughs. “That’s true, I really can’t.”

“Then don’t, be an outlaw,” says Chris, and promptly avoids a book that Sana throws at her with no real intention behind it. “You ruined your copy of, uh… _Levekostnader_? Really, Sana?”

“What? It’s a classic.” Sana pulls a face. “You read _Guden for små ting_ when I gave it to you, didn’t you?”

“That’s a novel, though, come on.” Chris puts the book back on the desk. “I will never understand your obsession with non-fiction.”

“And I will never understand your obsession with Justin Bieber, we’re even.”

The only reason Sana doesn’t attack Chris when she belts out _Baby_ is because she doesn’t want to ruin her outfit.

Chris totally sings the whole song just to spite her.

 

***

 

Now they made it so we have a girls night at least once per month; everybody goes to Vilde’s house, and they chat and drink and update themselves on their life. Vilde’s a biochemist researcher now, and dating girl after girl just because she came out and now she does allow herself that. Eva and Noora are dating and thinking of moving to Madrid, and Sana will probably get into politics.

But she and Sana see each other without the girls, too. They have their moments for coffee, and their moments for dinner. They try to make it once per week, and when they can’t manage it they make it up by spending an entire day together the week after. Chris is amazed at the fact that they could keep in touch so much.

Because she loves the others, and she loves the fact that she got to spend her high school with a group of so close-knitted friends, and that they still love each other when they all lead different lives, but with Sana it’s different. With Sana is not just an old friendship that’s there, like the one she has with Vilde. With Sana it’s a friendship that never left, like Noora and Eva, but platonic. Or Vilde and Isak.

“I can’t believe I’ve been so lucky and I met you in high school,” Chris tells Sana in one of their shopping trips.

Sana smiles and gives her a side hug. “We both got lucky,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> The books Sana talks about are two pieces from Arundhati Roy, [_The God of Small Things_](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9777.The_God_of_Small_Things?ac=1&from_search=true) and [_The Cost of Living_](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9779.The_Cost_of_Living)
> 
> As per usual, if you liked it consider leaving a kudo or commenting, that keeps me going! Or come to find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
